A Winters Night At Grimmauld Place
by Ms. Marauder-Cullen
Summary: Remus Lupin comes home from visiting his parents on Christmas Eve, to find an upset Sirius Black. He's upset because he had the whole night planned out and Remus wasn't even there to appreciate it. What will Remus do to make it up to him?


**A Winter Night At Grimmauld Place**

**A puppy love story**

It was a cold winter night. One of those nights where all you wanted to do was take the one you love to bed and keep warm with them.

Some people loved these nights. Some people hated these nights. If you have someone to keep warm with you could enjoy it. If you didn't it could install a sense of loneliness so strong your whole body could ache from the force of it.

This is how we find the occupants of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place this night. Each keeping warm with the one they love.

Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Fred and Katie, George and Angelina all on the first floor. Molly and Arthur, Tonks and Kingsley on the second floor. And on the third floor where all the bachelors and guests. Namely one Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

On most nights Remus and Sirius could be found sleeping soundly in one of their beds. So on this night when it was positively _freezing_ Sirius was very put out to be all alone in his bed.

He didn't understand why Remus couldn't have gone to visit his parents on Christmas day like any sane person would have done instead of on Christmas Eve. Then they _both_ could have gone.

After all Sirius loved Mrs. Lupin's cooking since it could give Mrs. Weasley a run for her money. Remus _knew _this.

And to put Sirius in an even worse mood he'd had a nice Christmas Eve dinner planned out for them. Which would be followed by the very special present he'd had made just for Remus.

So now Sirius was lying awake in the middle of the night, freezing and very depressed. Even though his bed was warm he was still cold without Remus.

As he was laying in his warm bed he herd a noise come from the first floor that sounded like the front door opening. He thought that he probably should go check it out but then decided that it probably was just one of the kids sneaking in after some late night drinks.

He listened as the person climbed up the stairs passing the first then second floors. Listened as they walked closer and closer to his bedroom and then stopped.

Then as a sudden breeze passed through the old house he caught the person's scent. Forest, earth and chocolate. Remus. Moony. His wolf was home at last. He could sense Remus hesitating and could smell his nervousness.

Sirius's heart started to beat faster and his pulse quickened. He could hear Remus take a small breath and then the door opened. Sirius quickly closed his eyes and faked sleep.

He listened as Remus moved over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers before taking off his shirt and hissed when the cold air hit his skin. Listened as he slid out of his pants and boxers and slipped on a pair of pajama pants and closed the drawer. He listened as Remus moved over to the bed and slid under the blankets.

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist and pulled him closer. Sirius stiffened when their skin collided because Remus was _freezing. _

Remus began to gently massage Sirius's back with his hands, digging deeply into his skin. It felt so good that Sirius couldn't help but moan when Remus hit a sensitive spot. Sirius opened one of his eyes and glanced up at Remus to find him staring back at him with amber eyes.

Remus rolled Sirius over onto his back and straddled his waist continuing his massage all the while keeping eye contact with him. In between Remus massaging Sirius he'd lean down and brush his lips against Sirius's or kiss his back.

Remus leaned down to Sirius's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry I was late Padfoot. Mum and Dad insisted on me staying the night."

" 'S okay, Remy. I could forgive you a lot easier if you did this every time you were late or sorry about something. Feels so good." Sirius panted.

"I wouldn't mind. All you've got to do is ask and I'll gladly do it, Padfoot."

After a few more moments of Remus massaging Sirius Remus whispered "I love you Sirius."

"I love you too Remus. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas love."

-Fin.

**_--_**

**_Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a slash fic or a Remus/Sirius fic. So please be gentle._**


End file.
